


Day 19: Sling

by Magpie_Crow



Series: Inktober 2019 [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Broken Bones, Fluff, M/M, Prom, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: When he got the call that Logan was in the hospital, his heart dropped into his stomach.





	Day 19: Sling

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I've written this much fluff. It's too sweet. Call the dentist!

“I was only gone for two hours!” Virgil stared at his best friend (and secret crush), who was sitting morosely on his bed, one arm in a bulky cast. “How did you break an arm in that time period?”

Logan didn’t meet Virgil’s eyes. “Roman convinced me to join in on one of his more… Elaborate shenanigans. I may have lost my balance and fallen off the roof.”

“You _moron_! You could have broken more than your arm. Like, your _neck_.” He almost hissed the last word, glaring outright. 

The boy sitting across from him continued to avoid his gaze. 

“Oh, so it’s going to be like that? Fine.” Virgil turned and stormed out of the room, calling back, “I’m going downstairs to calm down.”

He passed Roman on the stairs. Logan’s brother had the grace to look sheepish when Virgil shot him a look full of vitriol, but didn’t say anything. 

Instead of going all the way down, he sat down on the landing, leaning his head back against the wall with a sigh. He had been making a run to the nearby grocery store on Roman’s request, and got distracted when he ran into Patton. 

When he got the call that Logan was in the hospital, his heart dropped into his stomach. They were lucky it was a clean break, and Logan was able to return home fairly quickly. Virgil had wasted no time in fussing over him long enough to get him comfortable before yelling at him. What if Logan had _died_?

Roman’s voice floated down the stairs. “Do not fret! We will come up with a better, more elaborate plan to” he was cut off by Logan’s sharp tone.

“Roman, prom is not even two weeks away. I have a broken radius. You may need to pound it into your thick skull, despite the fact that it is clear to me, that I will not be attending any school dances as a senior, much _less_ inviting anyone to attend with me.”

Virgil was finding it difficult to breathe around the lump in his throat all of a sudden. 

“I appreciate all of the trouble that you went through, attempting to set up a quote-unquote ‘Promposal’, but at this juncture it would be better if you were to return the tickets for me.”

There was a shuffling, and Logan’s door opened and closed. Virgil quickly pulled his headphones up from around his neck to look like he hadn’t been listening in. 

Roman came down, looking disappointed. He stepped over Virgil’s legs, but Virgil held out a hand to stop him. 

“Who was he going to ask?” His voice was almost a whisper. 

It didn’t make much sense when Roman just gave him a Look. 

It made much more sense when the other teen shoved a pair of tickets at him, with Logan’s name at the top. “Here, _you_ ask him.”

~~

Virgil knocked tentatively at the door to the Sanders house, two garment bags slung over his other arm. It wasn’t long before he heard movement on the other side of the door, and Logan opened it. 

Part of him had a very interesting thought about the sight of Logan shirtless, but the rest of him stomped that down with alarming speed. 

“Virgil? What do you need?”

“Hey, L.” He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. “D’you mind if I get ready for prom here? Patton keeps trying to put some weird gel in my hair.” Patton had done no such thing, but Virgil wasn’t above a few small lies to get his way. 

Something dark briefly flashed over Logan’s features, but he stepped aside and gestured for Virgil to enter. “Of course. Will you be leaving here to go straight to the event in question?”

“I’d like to pick up some flowers for my date, but mostly, yeah.” Virgil walked by his friend, taking care not to brush up against his bare torso, as much as he wanted to. 

Logan made a quiet sound behind him. “Oh. And your date is?”

Here it was. The moment of truth. 

“You, if you’ll go with me.” He turned to face his friend-crush-maybe-something-more-soon. Logan looked like a deer caught in headlights, a slow blush blooming on his cheeks. 

“I-I cannot go, Virgil. I have nothing adequate prepared to wear and” he held up his arm, still in a cast. “I do not think any suit would fit over this. I have been avoiding shirts with longer sleeves ever since the- the incident.”

Virgil smiled at him, laying one of the garment bags over the back of the couch. “That’s what I got this for. It’s not custom, sorry, it was too short notice for that, but I made Roman get me your measurements, so it ought to fit.” He unzipped the bag and pushed it gently off the hanger, revealing a formal blue gown.

The gown was strapless, and started out light blue at the top and darkening to a rich navy at the bottom. It had tiny Swarovski crystals sewn in, sparsely from the waist and increasing in number the darker the fabric got. 

“I wanted to get you something that had stars on it, but there wasn’t anything like that and I couldn’t possibly re-arrange the crystals on this one to look like constellations by myself and-“

“It is beautiful.”

Virgil quit his rambling and looked up from the dress to Logan, who was staring at it in awe. “I thought strapless would be easier with your arm?”

Logan met his gaze, and Virgil was shocked to see his eyes filling with tears. 

“If it’s not okay, that’s cool! We can stay here and watch movies, or documentaries or something! It’s not like I can’t return the dress and my suit and the tickets- well, I can’t return those, but never mind. I- Uh. Please don’t cry?”

“Virgil, it is _wonderful_. I am just afraid that I would mar the beauty of the dress with this,” he gestured to his cast, “monstrosity.”

Virgil shuffled a little, embarrassed, and pulled out a smaller bag from inside the other garment bag. “I wasn’t able to get the _dress_ custom made, but. I’ve got contacts.” He opened the bag and handed the object inside to Logan.

“Is this- Is this a sling? That matches the dress? With the constellation Orion embroidered on it?”

Virgil was staring at the floor, flushing at the questions. “Maybe.” There was movement, and he looked up to find Logan standing right in front of him, clutching the sling to his chest.

“Virgil, have I ever informed you of how ardently I admire and love you?”

Was that a- “Was that a Pride and Prejudice reference?”

And they were kissing. Ok. That was… That was pretty cool, actually. Who knew a broken arm could end so well?

**Author's Note:**

> Did that give you diabetes?  
I made the dress up, I didn't have any inspiration, lol. It just looks like the afternoon sky darkening into the night sky without the benefit of a sunset, lol.
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
